leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.6
__TOC__ . Mamy też dużo innych zmian, ale ta jest dość ważna dla wszystkich fanów robaka. A, no i mamy , jeżeli lubicie takie rzeczy. Być może o nim słyszeliście. Jest dość ważny. Zamiast wbijać do głów wszystkie zmiany, postanowiliśmy poszukać lepszych sposobów na omówienie tych bardziej ekstrawaganckich. Mimo że w 6.6 dużo się dzieje, pomówmy o grupie, w której najwięcej się zmieni: grupie, którą nazywamy specjalistami. Ci bohaterowie pełnią konkretne role strategiczne – niszowe wybory, które dodają czegoś wyjątkowego do drużynowego dania (albo może sami przygotowują potrawkę strategiczną). Chcemy powiedzieć (poza tym, że robimy się głodni), że ci specjaliści mają bardzo mocne strony, które często definiują tożsamość strategiczną drużyny. Jednakże, w zamian za to z reguły mają jakąś słabość, którą można wykorzystać. I tu właśnie wchodzą bohaterowie skuteczni w sensie ogólnym, o których mówiliśmy w poprzednim patchu: ze względu na ich mniejsze słabości (lub mocne strony), doskonale uzupełniają specjalistów bez wprowadzania dodatkowego zamieszania. Poniżej znajdziecie zwykłą listę wzmocnień i osłabień, ale tym razem celujemy bardziej w profesjonalne rozgrywki i przyglądamy się uważniej przyczynom wolnych startów w tym sezonie. W związku z tym nie zobaczycie żadnych zmian związanych z czasem oczekiwania na wskrzeszenie oraz wieżami / we wczesnej fazie gry (jeszcze), ale nie zapominamy o prośbach profesjonalistów. Potraktujcie ten patch jako zbadanie głębokości, zanim zanurkujecie do basenu. To wszystko z naszej strony w tym patchu! Nie możemy się doczekać, aż zobaczymy, jak będziecie doprawiać swoje drużynowe dania, czy to za pomocą szczypty , solonych lub po prostu i próbując ponownie. Niezależnie od tego, jaką potrawkę z bohaterów przyrządzacie, na pewno będzie smakować strachem. Powodzenia, bawcie się dobrze!|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacje patcha 28.03.2016 * **Mrugaj, mrugaj: Naprawiono błąd, który mógł powodować, że Aurelion Sol stawał się widoczny dla przeciwników przez Mgłę Wojny, jeśli został zabity w trakcie rzucania superumiejętności * **Naprawa zwiechy: Naprawiono rzadki błąd, w wyniku którego umiejętność Ekko mogła powodować zawieszenia * **Tańcząca ofiara losu: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że umiejętność Jhina mogła wygasnąć, zanim granat przeskoczył na 4 dostępne cele * **Kup ?: Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że drugie użycie umiejętności kosztowało 100 pkt. many 23.03.2016 *Zaproszenia do gier niestandardowych **Tak jak obiecaliśmy: Naprawiono opisany poniżej błąd, w wyniku którego przycisk służący do zapraszania czasami nie pojawiał się przy tworzeniu gier niestandardowych * **To ci dopiero Jokery: Przywrócono efekt wizualny umiejętności w skórce Warsztat hextech i łupy *To skomplikowane: Nie jesteśmy w stanie przedstawić sposób działania warsztatu hextech i łupów w opisie patcha. Wszystkie informacje związane z nowymi funkcjami znajdziecie na naszej stronie poświęconej aktualizacji sezonu 2016. *A tu je znajdziecie: Do warsztatu hextech możecie się dostać za pomocą przycisku „Łupy”, który znajduje się obok przycisku prowadzącego do sklepu *Żadnych zwrotów: Skrzyń maestrii (oraz kluczy), zakupionych za , nie można zwrócić, nawet jeśli nie zostały otwarte! *Tak, tak - żadnych zwrotów: Jeśli zakupicie skrzynię maestrii, otrzymacie odłamek, a następnie użyjecie go do aktywowania wypożyczenia, to po jego zakończeniu nie dostaniecie zwrotu RP *Nie do końca pełna premiera: Dokładne wartości powiązane z warsztatem hextech i łupami (np. częstotliwość znajdowania różnych elementów czy też zawartość skrzyń) mogą być dostrajane po globalnym wprowadzeniu systemu *Nie zabierzesz tego ze sobą: W przypadku przenoszenia się na inny serwer cała zawartość ekwipunku łupów zostanie usunięta, wliczając w to wszystkie zyskane łupy trwałe! *Bawcie się grzecznie: Gracze, którzy przejawiają negatywne zachowania nie mają możliwości zdobywania skrzyń i kluczy *To dopiero fajny prezent: Gracze nie otrzymują już za osiągnięcie poziomu 3. Zamiast tego dostaną specjalną skrzynię (i klucz do niej) z odłamkami bohaterów - i , niebieską esencję w ilości pozwalającej na stworzenie obydwu bohaterów, oraz odłamek jednej z dwóch skórek - albo , albo . Bohaterowie *Powrót Architekta Gwiazd *Ujawnienie bohatera *Spojrzenie na bohatera *Pytania i odpowiedzi o Aurelionie Solu / sprawiają, że jest on optymalnym wyborem w rozgrywkach profesjonalnych, niezależnie od tego, czego potrzebuje wasza drużyna. Te zmiany mają na celu podjęcie przez was decyzji – co cenicie bardziej? Dobre zaczynanie walk czy utrzymywanie się przy życiu? Zmniejszenie skuteczności z jaką Alistar może leczyć swoich sojuszników oznacza, że towarzysze z alei będą musieli rozważyć, czego wymaga sytuacja lub zaryzykować, że nie będą mieli dość zdrowia, gdy rozpocznie on walkę.}} * **Wartość uzdrowienia sojuszników: 50% ⇒ 33% i . Jeżeli ktoś wiedział, jak to działało (przez tak długi czas), Azir mógł zadawać więcej obrażeń fizycznych niż magicznych. Nie jest to coś, wokół czego chcemy balansować rozgrywkę – pomijając fakt, że w ogóle nie powinno to działać – więc to usuwamy.}} *Ogólne **Spokojnie: nie generują już ładunków (usunięte w 6.5) **Utrzymać pozycję: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Azir ruszał się automatycznie po wydaniu rozkazu ataku piaskowemu żołnierzowi * **Dodatkowe punkty zdrowia za każdy ładunek: 90/120/150 pkt. ⇒ 100/140/180 pkt. * **Prędkość ruchu: 40/50/60/80% (na poziomach 1-16) ⇒ 50/60/70/80% (na poziomach 1-16) * **Czas odnowienia: 13/11,5/10/8,5/7 sek. ⇒ 11/10/9/8/7 sek. * **Podstawowe nieuchronne obrażenia: 3% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 2% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **Skalowanie: 2,8 - 4,5% za każde 100 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 4,5% za każde 100 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku * **Spowolnienie: 40/45/50/55/60% ⇒ 30% **Dodatkowy zasięg: 50 jedn. ⇒ 25 jedn. * **Obrażenia od ataku zapewniane przez tarczę: 14/23/32/41/50 pkt. ⇒ 10/17,5/25/32,5/40 pkt. * **Czas działania unieruchomienia: 0,75 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. * **Koszt: 40/45/50/55/60 pkt. many ⇒ 40 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach **Podstawowe obrażenia: 30/70/110/150/190/230 pkt. ⇒ 40/80/120/160/200/240 pkt. **Skalowanie: 1,0 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 1,2 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,694 ⇒ 0,644 **Przyrost prędkości ataku: 2,8% ⇒ 2,5% * **Okrążenia strażnika: 7 ⇒ 3 **Obrażenia bierne: 10/12,5/15/17,5/20% maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 5/7,5/10/12,5/15% maksymalnego zdrowia celu **'NOWOŚĆ' - Na zawsze razem: Kalista zyskuje biernie 9-27% dodatkowej prędkości ataku (zależnie od jej poziomu), gdy znajduje się blisko Przysiężonego * **Odległość w jakiej musi znajdować się Przysiężony: 1400 jedn. ⇒ 1100 jedn. **Zasięg doskoku Przysiężonego: 1200 jednostek (bez zmian) oraz skalowanie zwiększone.|W sytuacji, w której skalujący się wspierający są w modzie, niska skuteczność Karmy jest niepokojąca. Podczas gdy i mogą zamienić złoto na użyteczność dla drużyny, Karma nie jest w stanie się z nimi równać, nawet mając do dyspozycji całe złoto drużyny. Jej sytuacja „silna na początku, słaba na końcu” wykazuje, że wsparcie Karmy nie jest takie, jakie być powinno, więc dodajemy trochę Sae, aby naprawdę mogła Eleisa Tera Vi (tak, to żart związany z Mantrą).}} * **Siła tarczy: 30/90/150/210 pkt. ⇒ 30/100/170/240 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności * **Czas odnowienia: 3,5 sek. ⇒ 3 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 10 sek. ⇒ 9 sek. * **Skalowanie: 10% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 5% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Czas działania prędkości ruchu: 3/3,5/4/4,5/5 sek. ⇒ 3/3,25/3,5/3,75/4 sek. * **'NOWOŚĆ' - Lepsza dla sojuszników: Odświeża się przy drugim trafieniu ⇒ Kumuluje się i odświeża przy drugim trafieniu **'NOWOŚĆ' - Jak bumerang: Pocisk jest wolniejszy, gdy wylatuje, ale powraca do Lux szybciej po osiągnięciu maksymalnego zasięgu **Siła tarczy: 80/105/130/155/180 pkt. ⇒ 50/65/80/95/110 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,35 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności *Ogólne **Podstawowa odporność na magię: 30 pkt. ⇒ 32 pkt. **Rozwój odporności na magię: 0 pkt. ⇒ 1,25 pkt. * **Czas działania sadzonki: 35 sek. ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Tłoczno tu: Sadzonki nie stają już jedna na drugiej. Zamiast tego przemieszczają się na niewielką odległość. * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 10/15/20/25/30 pkt. ⇒ 12/19/26/33/40 pkt. **Skalowanie: 0,1/0,125/0,15/0,175/0,2 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 0,25 pkt. dodatkowych obrażeń od ataku na wszystkich poziomach * **'USUNIĘTO' - Sezon myśliwski: Polowanie na potwory już ich nie unieruchamia * **'USUNIĘTO' - Dzikie ataki: Nie resetuje już podstawowych ataków Nidalee **Podstawowe obrażenia: 50/100/150/200 pkt. ⇒ 65/110/155/200 pkt. * **Koszt: 50 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. many **Kontrola piłki: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Rozkaz: Atak miał mniejsze skalowanie od mocy umiejętności, przy przemieszczaniu na niewielkie odległości. lub ) jest bardzo fajna, ale w rzeczywistości Quinn odnajdywała najsłabszego wrogiego bohatera walczącego wręcz i uniemożliwiała mu zrobienie czegokolwiek. Quinn ma wędrować po mapie, a także, co z tego wynika, być elastyczną i nacierającą postacią. Nie ma sprawiać, że bohaterowie walczący wręcz są bezużyteczni – więc wprowadzamy zmiany.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 11/10/9/8/7 sek. ⇒ 11/10,5/10/9,5/9 sek. **Czas trwania: 2 sekundy ⇒ 1,5 sekundy może czasami trafić w 5 osób albo całkowicie spudłować. To czyni go bohaterem z dużą wariancją. Z drugiej strony spójrzmy na . Niezależnie od tego, co zrobicie, zawsze da wam premię do zasięgu. Właśnie to zrobi. Jest tu pewna wariancja (czy był to odpowiedni moment na użycie?), ale ogólnie jest ona dość niska. A więc co ma to wspólnego z Shyvaną? Użycie umiejętności nie jest jedyną rzeczą, która może mieć dużą wariancję. W przypadku bohaterów, którzy są mniej skomplikowani, wariancja bierze się z rezultatów. może mieć mecze, w których będzie wpadał w tylne szeregi i przerzucał wszystkich, ale trafiają się też takie, w których będzie trzymany na dystans i nic nie zdziała. Wariancja Shyvany sprowadza się do: „Zablokowano jej dostęp do złota czy dosłownie pożarła całą wrogą dżunglę?”. Jeżeli niedawno walczyliście z Shyvaną, to praktycznie zawsze odpowiedzią będzie „pożarła całą moją dżunglę” (I kolegów z dolnej alei. Przykro nam, że dowiedzieliście się w ten sposób). Poniższe zmiany (w połączeniu z tymi dotyczącymi ) mają podkreślić nasz pogląd – aby osłabić Shyvanę, musimy wpłynąć na tę wariancję. Obniżenie jej obrażeń na wczesnym etapie, szczególnie podczas walk z bohaterami, powinno sprawić, że przeciwnicy będą mieli szanse na nawiązanie walki.}} * **Skalowanie: 180/185/190/195/200% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 140/155/170/185/200% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku *Efekty graficzne **Widmowe karty: Czytelność efektów graficznych została zrównoważona z pozostałymi skórkami (wciąż są przerażająco zielone!) **Wybierz czapkę: Wskaźnik nad głową dla został ujednolicony dla wszystkich skórek Twisted Fate'a. Dwie nieaktywne karty są teraz zaciemnione, zamiast przezroczyste. Przedmioty , , (a nawet... ?!) kupują go, pomijając inne zaklęcia, to wiemy, że mamy problem.}} *Podstawowe obrażenia: 80 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. , , ) miało problemy z nacieraniem lub zabijaniem przy użyciu starego Tiamata. Teraz, żyjąc w świecie bez Rozpłatania, zmniejszamy trochę statystyki, aby przywrócić to, czego ludzie potrzebują najbardziej.}} *Przepis: + + 175 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 350 szt. złota *Koszt całkowity: 1200 szt. złota (niezmienione) *Obrażenia od ataku: 30 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Rozpłatanie zawsze w cenie: Teraz biernie uderza pobliskich przeciwników, zadając 20-60% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku (zależnie od odległości) przy podstawowych atakach *Przepis: + + + 1050 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 525 szt. złota milcząco przytakuje z aprobatą) Ma także dużo obrażeń od ataku jak na przedmiot oferujący tyle wytrzymałości, przez co jest lepsza dla bohaterów, którzy chcą was wykończyć szybko, w przeciwieństwie do swojego krwiożerczego odpowiednika. Osłabienie statystyk powinno sprawić, że nie będzie ona tak kusząca, jako ogólny przedmiot do zadawania obrażeń, dzięki czemu nadal będzie skuteczna w rękach obrońców, którzy polegają na niej, aby stanowić zagrożenie.}} *Obrażenia od ataku: 50 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. *Pancerz: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 60 pkt. ⇒ 55 pkt. *Zdrowie Bramy Pustki: 300-1200 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. *Złoto przy zniszczeniu: 25 szt. złota ⇒ 50 szt. złota *Łupienie: nie zużywają już Łupów Wojennych (z linii ) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zupełnie jak : Podstawowe ataki zadają 1 pkt. obrażeń Bramie Pustki *'NOWOŚĆ' - Wykończ ją: Zdrowie Bramy Pustki zacznie się regenerować, gdy będzie ona poza walką przez 5 sekund *'NOWOŚĆ' - Miejsce potwierdzone, wysyłamy zaopatrzenie: Teraz posiada charakterystyczną ikonę na minimapie Błąd z zapraszaniem do gier niestandardowych Naprawione błędy * przejął kontrolę nad narzędziem zgłaszania awarii *Pokoje czatu i prywatne wiadomości nie zmieniają już losowo swojej kolejności po zamknięciu okna * teraz prawidłowo daje 2 ładunki przy asyście *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że sprzedanie lub zdegradowanie przedmiotu do dżungli poziomu 2. blokowało na jednym ładunku, do czasu ponownego zdobycia przedmiotu do dżungli poziomu 2. *Kradzież życia i wampiryzm zaklęć teraz prawidłowo uwzględniają dodatkowe obrażenia, które otrzymuje , gdy znajduje się pod wpływem efektów uniemożliwiających kontrolę *Efekty użycia oraz nie usuwają już czasu odnowienia Nadchodzące skórki Aurelion Sol otrzyma następującą skórkę w chwili premiery: * en:V6.6 es:V6.6 Kategoria:Aktualizacje